Batman: Escape from the Rat Orgy
by Darkspawndweller04
Summary: Batman tries to get back to the bat-cave after being shrunk. He still has awful diarrhea and gets captured by a strange man and forced to have a rat orgy in bondage. Warning: contains diarrhea and rat bestiality.


PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ MY OTHER STORY - BATMAN GETS DIARRHEA. YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PREVIOUS STORY.

Tiny Batman had been crying and crapping himself in the sewers for ten hours. He realised he was trapped down there as he couldn't get back to his normal size after using the bat-shrinking device. To get back to human size he would need the special bat-enlarger that was in the bat-cave. However the bat-cave was miles away and Tiny Batman had no map of the sewers to guide him out. He eventually pulled himself together and stopped crying and decided to follow the many sewer rats as he knew they would have to go to the surface to feed. If he follows the rats he might get out, stop Two-Face and the Riddler from robbing his favorite Chinese casino and then make it to the charity ball he had planned for this evening! These were big, big plans for a tiny, tiny man and besides he would definitely need to shower before the ball and take some Imodium ® as he smelled like crap and kept shitting himself uncontrollably as the diarrhea began to feel like a river of molten lava coming from between his buttocks.

Tiny Batman ran after the rodents, which were twice his size, but all the running was tuckering him out. Robin had told him he needed to go on a diet and stop eating at fast food joints like Subway® and Taco Bell® and after his recent experience with the footlong sub of dysentry he knew the boy-wonder was right. Tiny Batman lunged after a large, fat rat and grabbed onto its tail with his bat-grapling hook. The hook pierced the rat's rear like a nail through plywood and the rodent squeaked in alarm and tried to claw at Tiny Batman with its razor sharp rat claws. The creature was albino white and had evil red eyes and was growling and foaming at the mouth. Tiny Batman realised with horror that the fat rat had rabies and would give the disease to him if it clawed or bit him (this it's actually true and how rabies is transmitted). He also realised that the warmth on his arm was actually the creature shitting on him and not blood flowing from the bat-grappling hook wound. The crap was flowing out of the rabies rat's anus like a river in flood. Tiny Batman knew he was in trouble and bat-grappling hooked his way on top of the rat so he could ride it like a cowboy. He strained with all the effort of climbing the rat's flank and had a violent bout of diarrhea all over the rat, tinting it brown instead of white. The rat bucked and struggled for a while until it suddenly fell quiet and still and Tiny Batman could detect a change in the atmosphere like a supersonic noise or signal of some sort.

All of the sewer rats started running towards a moldy and rusty pipe with congealed poop all over it. Poop went over Tiny Batman as he rode the rabies rat through the pipe. After what seemed like an eternity of shit whey emerged in a large cavern not unlike the bat-cave. There was a huge man standing on a platform wearing a weird outfit covered in what looked like ray droppings (he was actually just normal height but to Tiny Batman he looks like a giant). I will describe the man below:

*He is wearing a metal welded mask that is made of all kinds of junk and looks like a rat's face. The mask had whiskers on it.

* He has leather clothes on his upper half

*He is wearing old thrift store jeans with holes all over them and huge pockets to keep his pet rats in

*He has bare feet

*He has a really stupid looking fake rat tail made from car tyres.

The man greeted his rats and then noticed Tiny Batman clinging to the shit-covered rabies rat. He laughed and picked up Tiny Batman in his smelly hands, "Ahahahaha! Whadda we got here?! It's the Batman, but tiny!" Tiny Batman crosses his arms angrily and replies, "There's nothing tiny about me, an experiment went wrong is all..." The man laughed again and said, "Whaddaya mean 'an experiment'? You better not be bothering my rats, ya here?! Or I'll smash you!" Tiny Batman looked ashamed and replied, "It was an experiment to shrink my bowels so i wouldn't have such awful and frequent diarrhea..." The man thought this was so funny he puked all over his rats. He then held Tiny Batman over the sea of puke and announced,

"I am Ratman! I look after all these lil kids down here, see? I'm gonna be one of your worst nightmares soon once I've finished training my rat army." Tiny Batman was a little scared about Ratman taking over Gotham and so he lost control of his rectum again and soiled Ratman's hand with poop. At the same time Ratman had a rabies-induced spasm and his arms started to shake before he smacked himself in the face with his poopy hand. Tiny Batman leapt clear of the area before he was crushed and splattered all over Ratman's face or suffocated as poop was forced into his nasal cavity. He landed heavily on the floor and the rats started looking at him and eyeing him up to see whether he would make a prime cut of steak. Ratman finished his psychedelic spasm trance and got up from the floor covered in poop-puke. He tried to use his tail like a whip but it came off in his hand and he started to cry. Tiny Batman laughed at him for crying like a girl but the rats pounced on him and started to rip off his clothing. Soon he was naked except for his bat-underwear and the rats had restrained each of limbs by tying him up with their tails. Although this was a dire and very scary situation Tiny Batman got an erection and his dong was ready to play. This caused Ratman to laugh harder and Tiny Batman to blush under his mask (which was still on). A pretty female rat made love eyes at him and his dong quivered and pointed towards her if it's own accord. Tiny Batman was becoming a slave to his dong and his unquenchable sex drive!

Just as twenty six rats started licking his bat-underwear in unison Tiny Batman remembered what he was supposed to be doing! He was meant to get to the bat-cave and make himself large again to go and fight the villains in downtown Gotham! He looked up and saw a ladder leading to a manhole cover with a bat on it. This was the manhole that led to the bat-cave! He was so close to home! He was about to struggle free from his rat bondage orgy when one rat but through his bat-underwear and his dong sprang free like a spring-snake out of a can. He forgot everything as rats came from everywhere and started licking his exposed dong. Their sandpapery tongues felt so good on his man-pole! Rat sex truly was the best and Tiny Batman swore to himself that he would do this more often. Maybe he could even use the bat-enlarger to make the rats bigger so that they could lick him in his actual size whilst he reclined in his bed and Alfred stood ready with the clean up towel. He managed to shuffle on his back towards the manhole cover and the rats attached to his penis followed him. He knew he was getting rabies and that Ratman was standing watching and jacking off in the background but he just didn't care as the blow job felt so good. The bat-medikit would cure his rabies and dysentry when he eventually got home.

Tiny Batman felt about to pop so he made sure the manhole cover was directly above where he lay. As one female rat started to actually ride his dong with her rat lady parts, Tiny Batman cummed and lost control of his bowels due to the bad footlong. The female rat flew off of Tiny Batman in a shower of cum-poop and the manhole cover was blasted off by the strength of Tiny Batman's orgasm as his targetted diarrhea shot hit the mark. He began to levitate as the shit just poured out of him like Niagara Falls and soon he was flying upwards leaving Ratman yelling at him whilst holding his dong. The rat orgy looked disappointed and started humping each other. The shit fountain from his anus propelled him through the manhole and into the bat-cave where Alfred was having a sandwich. He casually looked up and saw Tiny Batman landing in a rainstorm of crap. "Hello sir, it's good to see you! But why are you tiny?! And naked?!" Tiny Batman strode over to Alfred, who turned his head away because Tiny Batman stank of the sewers. "We can't talk about this now! I have to use the bat-enlarger to get back to normal size!" Said Tiny Batman. Alfred's face fell as he broke the news, "But sir, the bat-enlarger broke years ago after you used it on your dong! However I have an idea that may work if we use every scientific thing in our arsenal! It will involve your penis-pump sir." Tiny Batman went red and walked up to Alfred's foot (he was that small). He nodded and said, "The penis-pump is in my bedside drawers, second on the left and two down. Get it and let's get this issue sorted."

Alfred went to get the penis-pump to attach to the supercomputer and enlarge Tiny Batman to actual Batman again. He also went to get bleach and cleaning products and latex gloves to clean up Tiny Batman's crap. For such a small guy he sure had a lot of feces! Tiny Batman sat alone in the shit in the bat-cave and cried. His plan had failed. He still had too much poop in him and the diarrhea had not subsided. Now he would have to climb into a penis-pump and be disgraced. He waited and cried and his diarrhea and dead hopes surrounded him. Was this the end of the Batman that Gotham knew and loved?!

::::::This will have a sequel and you'll find out what happens to Batman there. If you didn't understand why Batman is tiny and has dysentry please read Batman gets Diarrhea::::::


End file.
